kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Jako na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Sławni Userzy : alzarox asmodeuszowy/Mimin96 *Nie jest asmodeuszowym. Banan12597 beziko *Jak ktoś mnie znowu przeniesie, to mu jaja urwę *Lubi dżemor *Gość który przeniósł się z sekcji Trollów i innych potworów *^ Co nie znaczy, że już trollem nie jest... no i lubi moobsy :P Bhivedine *Zazdrości Kyuu122 moda *Zazdrości Kyuu moda jeszcze bardziej. *Planuje odebrać Kyuu moda. *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające dla jego pięknej i gładkiej osoby. *Maj Preszius *Taon pragnie jeszcze wtrącić od siebie "maaaaj treeeeeeeeeżeeeeeeeer!" *Twierdzi ,że te teksty powyżej o kyuu nie są śmieszne... daniolex dragonek Isztwan Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko Hentaje przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P male_czarne *Duże białe *Potocznie m_c, Duże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), bądź średnie różowe *Taon coś tam pisał, że podobno emce ma brodę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *Asmodeuszowy cos tam pisal, ze podobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzyl? Malfreborn/Malfeusz *Znany również jako malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie ^^ MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek (tak tak, taon jednak jest nie jestem, MisiuFisiu :P), Majster bądź MF(MF43) *Jest maskotką wielu dam *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu *I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak... - taon *Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny... - shatus Mauserek mortysja *Potocznie Morcia muody *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. n4zarh nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd (tak naprawdę to nie...) *Nikt jej nigdy nie widział *Jest uzależniona od Lock'n'Roll *Ostatnio na Kościuchu była jakieś wieki temu, czyli 27 Maja *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE Paulik89 Phaet *Tak! To właśnie on! Ten o którym wszyscy mówią, ten na którego czekaliście! *Ten który mieszka razem z kotem, zupełnie jak Pan Prezes. *Ten, który nie lubi lawendowej kolorystyki blogów. *Po prostu TEN Z BASHA!!!111oneoneone! :P shatus *Jest wełniokiem *Nie jest Wilkiem *Jest Owiecem *Nie jest Kormoranem Spice_ szarikon taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest ale on zaprzecza ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. *Not, Tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory Zawisz_PL *Twierdzi ,że jest mądry z fizyki i był w CERN'ie. *Jest autorem notki wyżej. *I tych niżej. *Tak naprawdę był tam ,jako "Zgon" ,by nękać Francuzów ,za brak wsparcia podczas II wojny światowej. *Dopada studentów po udanej imprezie od niecałych 600 lat. *Piszę jedną ręką ,bo drugą podtrzymuje głowę. *Jeżeli ktoś ma myśli nieczyste związane z wypowiedzeniem u góry ,niechaj waćpan/waćpanna idzie się chędorzyć. *Do tej notki to me wpisy *Wiem... Jestem samolubny xD Trolle i inne potwory! TuxPL galausPL Gapa *Guru saint'a SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont. *Uważać szczególnie na Magików i innych Piotrków, saintów Obronca22 _/*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_Przedziałka /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ Sialalala! /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ /*\_ Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych. Wictus *Szefu szefów *Uosobienie łagodności <3 Najwspanialsza i posiadająca najbardziej seksowne zdjęcia, które uwielbia wszystkim pokazywać... TADAM! Quiditty! Dalsze informacje zamieszczone są na Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę! *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem i troszkę mniej słuszną, ale za to jak wielką zazdrością, albowiem marzył on zawsze o tym stanowisku i błaga o nie codziennie